Silent Vows
by logan
Summary: well spring break is finaaly come to tai and sora's school, yet due to the efforts of one teacher tai finds himself in a situation where he must write a great story or fail... to top that off his feelings for sora are becoming more then the feelings of a


Well here I am again, another pathetic story.. LOL, don't flame me for saying that. ^_^

I hope you all enjoy this story, I don't own tai, Sora, etc... but regrettably I do own the pissed teacher, but hey fox kids... if you want Samuel Okeya, he's yours... add some taiora in coming episodes and it's a trade ^_^ for the rest of you... let me know what you think at [logan91235@aol.com][1]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Silent Vows_**

By Logan

  
  


The class was rambunctious as the clock counted down the students' release. The air was filled with chatter over what they would be doing over spring break. It was a day unlike others only for the shear anxiousness that drifted on the air like a odor. The various classes were electrically charged, as the clock tolled downward. The tension grew as every student in the highschool was almost free for a week of pure leisure. This was the same for mr. Samuel Okeya's class, except... he had a habit that had proven to be the reason his class was most dreaded in the entire high.. His sadistic joy was that of making the lives of his English student's just a bit more miserable then they were before they begrudgingly took the class. He wasn't under the impression that his classes deserved leisure.

  
  


Understanding a man like Samuel was simply that of seeing a man who had a grudge, and at that a grudge without confinement... his wife had left him years ago, and from that day past he had a chip on his shoulder that would make the marianous trench look like a hairline crack. He was in his mid fifties, average build, and bore a silvery mess of hair. His suites were cheap, as the English teacher's salary was far from enough to suit his tastes. He had a nest of grey whiskers upon his lip and chin, that would almost make him look like santa clause, except for the temperament of a rattlesnake that is... though he wasn't ancient, his eyes bore a vast collection of wrinkles that gave him the impression of being older then time itself. He was a petty man, blaming his own failures on the various aspects of his life. His un-forfilled dreams were the fault of his teaching salary, which was directly responsible for the student who took his class... if assigning blame were a profitable talent, his creativity in the art could finance the purchase of a small country.

  
  


"I honestly cannot believe these papers... I must say you all are truly the most gifted student I have ever seen... however I don't call writing pure garbage much of a gift... but I assure you that if I did you all would be A student...." he growled out over the sea of hateful looks.

  
  


Needless to say he was not going to be nominated for teacher of the year this term...

  
  
  
  


"I shouldn't even take the time to grade these stories... you hoodlums don't deserve the effort on my part!" he continued to rant over the class with the bloodlust of a tyrannical mercenary.

  
  


Sora leaned over to the next desk where tai sat in a rigid posture. His eyes were glowing angrily with smoky golden tendrils. Extreme emotions brought out the power within Taichi. He had put efforts into learning to control the strange power the Digiworld had left him with. Yet for some reason the snarling voice of this man would counteract all the Zen in the world. And if the anger swelled to much it would be bad...

  
  


In moments of rage tai had exploded. Matt had halted every act of hostility to tai. Not for some Nobel ideal of friendship... more for the fact that the power was dangerous... he had tried to punch tai once after the digital world.. The pain resulted in anger... Sora still remembered the image of the young blond being hurled through a wall by a sudden burst of power... he cracked four ribs, and twisted his leg badly. Tai had never forgiven himself for that... and for a time he tried to distance himself from all humanity. He was afraid of letting a moment of anger kill. His mother may just yell at him over cleaning his room, and in a outrage tai might remove the apartment from the city. It took considerable effort on the part of Sora to convince tai to remain with humanity. She had committed herself to showing the boy how to channel the power... now he was somewhat in control... the progress was slow but it was evident. Meditation... mental discipline... they had given tai a footing to push back the power to a manageable level..

  
  


Tai looked over to her unaware of his radiant eyes... she motioned lightly by tapping her upper cheek, and mouthing out that his eyes were glowing. His eyes widened lightly as he quickly reached into his shirt and withdrew a pair of midnight black sunglasses. The lenses hid the glowing golds from view. They glanced around the room quickly to insure that no one had noticed, much to their relief it appeared the slip had not been caught. They breathed out a soft sigh of relief.

  
  


"Excuse me mr. Kamiya... but is there a reason you are wearing those in my class..."

  
  


Sora pled in an expression that seemed to say oh shit...

  
  


"Ummm.... the light was hurting my eyes..." he lied quickly

  
  


"Yeah... it is kinda bright in here." Sora chimed in hoping to help tai.

  
  


He turned to face her with an angry look in his thick dark eyes. She cowered back lightly.

  
  


"I didn't ask, and I don't care what your opinion on the matter is ms. Takenouchi..."

  
  


"Sorry sir..."

  
  


"Honestly... what a pathetic excuse for a young lady you are.... it's not enough that you look like you crawled from some gutter, but you have the personality of a rude and yet utterly spineless tramp...."

  
  


Tai's eyes were burning with molten fire under the shades... Sora was special to him... and she was not someone you should mess with, an insult to her sliced through tai's blockades like they were non existent. Without his knowing the dark side of his power was throbbing like a pulsar, on the verge of supernova....

  
  
  
  


"Leave her alone..." he growled softly. The class turned to face tai with a shocked expression. The teacher turned as well with the same expression of stunned disbelief that one of the "wimps" would stand up to him.

  
  


"What you have a problem with me talking to your little girlfriend?" he snarled.

  
  


"We aren't dating. But you will not speak to her like that..." tai snarled with an icy voice. The class stared completely petrified at the open challenge in tai's voice.

  
  


The larger man stood inches from tai. The two stared at eachother silently showing the disdain they felt for one another. Tai was the first to ever fight back against the older and larger man. There was something in the eyes of the boy that triggered a tinge of fear within Samuel's mind. Some leftover from the animal instinct.. The part that knows a threat when it feels one. And the fact that a teenage boy was evoking this in the intimidating frame of the teacher was troubling..

  
  


"Congratulations mr. Kamiya.. You just bought yourself a new assignment... I want a full paper on a subject of your own choice. This paper will be weighted so that if you fail it, your solid B in my class will drop to a failing grade. And from what I know of your GPA failure of a core class could have serious repercussions." the bearded man smirked as he stroked his silvery stubble.

  
  


Tai scowled lightly as he slumped back into his seat. The frustration was maddening to him, in one act he had just lost his spring break and probably condemned himself to a miserable failure since the man who was now smiling venomously at him was also the one who would pass judgement on his paper. He sighed sadly as he grunted out a barely audible: "Fine."

  
  


The bell rang loudly soon followed by a chorus of cheering from the class. They gathered their belongings and hastily fled the class. Their sneakers squeaked softly over the smooth tile floor as they hastily left without a lingering glance over to the old man who had resumed his gloomy scowl. It seemed the only force that caused him to break the lightest smile was the prospect of making another's life just a bit more like his own, disappointing and miserable.

  
  


Tai heavily lifted his bag and plodded out the door with Sora silently keeping at a close pace to him. The two slipped past the door with no look back to Samuel Okeya. Yet as the room filled with silence and emptiness so to filled the elderly man's heart. What do the wicked fear most? The answer was the silence.. Getting what they desire most, isolation from the world. But when he was alone in his solitude the demons that haunted him would come. The fact that his failures in life were of his own making were the true demons in this man's life. And as he sat there delighting as much he could in hurting another, one more piece of himself vanished into the depths of the dank silence.....

  
  


*********************** 

  
  


"Tai.... are you mad at me?" Sora whispered lightly. She continued to walk with him down the street in utter silence until finally she summoned the bravery to ask him. For so long he had just stared downward to his feet as he continued down the street, without even acknowledging her presence.

Her voice broke him from his trance as he found himself looking at her questioningly.

  
  


"Sora... you know I'm not. I'm just a little upset, because I had hoped to go with mom, dad, and Kari to the beach this spring break. Now I have a paper to write that I'll have to stay home to do... and at that I am not seeing that creep letting me win this..." tai sighed heavily. Then with a sudden turn he put his hands on Sora's face, bringing her eyes to his. "I would do it again though..."

  
  


Sora smiled lightly. She looked at tai in the noon sun as he walked with her. His hair shimmered with chestnut browns in the midday sun as he smiled sweetly at her. She wasn't lost to the fact that he had leapt to her defense once again. Though this enemy was no blood lusting digimon tai still fought to protect her. For a moment as she looked at him, she could see him wearing shimmering armor on a milky white stallion ready to ride off to defend her honor. It was a fantasy that seemed to trickle down through the generations in all teenage girls. The idea of having a boy ready to fight for their honor, and be their white knight had a certain appeal. And Sora had this.. Though her knight was a best friend and not an impassioned lover, the effect still caused her to momentarily disregard her tomboy facade and sigh contentfuly.

  
  


"Um... tai...."

  
  


"Yeah?"

  
  


"Since you are going to be alone for most of spring break... maybe you can spend some time with me... I mean, since everyone is going to be out of town and you may get lonely, and I could use the company since mama is going to be visiting her sister for the week and I...."

  
  


"Sora... you're rambling" he grinned

  
  


"So, want to?"she blushed

  
  


"I would like nothing more..." he grinned widely

  
  


the two continued the walk home happily chatting about their week alone. The irony was stifling that though both were downplaying it, each was mentally jumping for joy at the idea of spending time with the one they truly loved. The comfort that the other provided was enough to make the walk incredibly pleasurable. Tai looked at his friend with eyes he didn't acknowledge. He saw her in the way a boy looks at a girl, not as a friend sees a friend. Her hair swayed softly in the breeze that wafted over the harbor. He had never really seen her this beautiful. Her nose turned up lightly, and as she laughed it crinkled in a way that seemed so cute tai couldn't help but chuckle. Her eyes glimmered cheerfully to tai. Those eyes were so powerful that the teen was forced to awe at their power. They had a distinct power over him...

  
  


If she cried those rubies could focus the pain directly into tai's soul. He felt her sorrow as his own and in moments of joy took the happiness as hi own. to tai those eyes could hold no secret.. They mirrored all she felt as clearly as crystal, yet in actuality they did hold a secret.. And that secret was that all that tai felt to her was returned back to him a hundred times over...

  
  


The two got sidetracked and found themselves an hour later laying on a warm dock looking out over the horizon where the sea met the sky in a battle of beauty. The sea shimmered with millions of diamond like sparkles, while the sky glowed softly with a perfect blue, and wispy clouds that could only have been born on a painter's canvas. The eternal contest between the earth and heaven continued as if they were trying to impress the two teens. Sora grinned as she stretched like a cat content on a windowsill. They watched the calm waters rise and fall as if the earth were taking in deep and contentful breaths. 

  
  


And upon the deep blue waters sailed ships of various size and type, all either docking or embarking from the busy port of the bay. Sora smiled softly as she watched a small sailboat glide through the waters gracefully. Waving excitedly from the boat was a small boy. His mother smiled to tai and Sora from her spot against the Mass. A young man was at the helm, obviously the woman's husband, and the boy's father. Sora couldn't help but wave to the frantic actions of the young child who grinned cutely at her.

  
  


Seeing this made her wonder what it would be like. To have a child, and a husband... to hold a little baby inside her that was the result of her union between her true love and herself.. She smiled as she tried to picture her swollen belly, and the father who of coarse was tai who would pamper her, and tell her how beautiful she was... she dreamed of what it would be like to feel their child kick for the first time from within.... or to see the pride it Taichi's eyes as he held his baby for the first time... it surprised Sora to have these thoughts, though she had been portrayed as a mother before, she was actually more of a tomboy who was more like tai then she would like to admit.. Knowing this side of herself it caught her off-guard to have these feelings... but she liked them.

  
  
  
  


Tai smiled happily as he lounged on the warm dock. As children he and Sora had played at this very spot years before. It had been a memory of happy days of innocense for as long as tai had known the cute little tomboy. He had a sea of memories that overshadowed the sea before him. He could recall skinned knees and childhood games with the same mindless effort of turning a page in a photo album. He had loved her then... and over time it had deepened and swelled like the blue green waters before them now. 

  
  


The air was sweet. It smelled of the salty ocean breezes which swirled by them hurriedly. The waves broke against the dock and sprayed a light mist of salt foam into the air. The town was for part a busy metropolis, while it also maintained it's roots as a fishing village. Years ago before the skyscrapers this town had lived off the sea. It was a town of whalers, and fishermen... these docks were relics of that time long ago. They stood as artifacts of a time before cellular phones, and digital linkups.. They were from a time of innocence themselves.. There was a certain honest quality to them... a humbleness.... it was hard to put into words. But now the town lay in part still the same old fishing community... though now the ships were for trade, and years had passed since a whaling ship had taken port here... the humble honesty of the docks remained.

But the age and abuse the pier had sustained were washed away to tai's eyes... seeing Sora in contrast to the setting made them look new and beautiful... that's just the way tai sees things...

  
  


*********************** 

  
  
  
  


Tai snarled angrily at the computer screen... He had imagined a thousand topics and yet none felt right... he was a fair writer.. Not the greatest by far, yet he had moments off insight in how to word something in a way to evoke emotion. Tai had wasted the first half of his spring break with Sora, though the word "wasted" didn't fit Sora at all. He had loved his time with her so far... she had moved in with him for the duration of their break. Sora had told her mother that she was going to go to the Kamiya's so she won't be lonely. They both elected to not mention the fact that the Kamiyas were at a beach far away at the time... 

  
  


Though tai loved lounging around the house and hanging out with Sora. And he would have lied to say that he didn't have impure thoughts about her being in his house unsupervised. With him. He wouldn't pressure her though. He was devoted to her beyond lust, he respected Sora Takenouchi... that was the core of his existence.. He was a teenage guy, and being of that combination implied that making love to Sora would be something he would love to do.. Something he hoped to do in fact... lose his virginity to the only girl in the whole world who he loves.. But only if Sora were ready for such a commitment... and only with love as a cornerstone...

  
  


Tai smiled lightly at the thoughts that drifted through his thoughts as the writer's block clouded his mind. Was this what it was like? Sora was sleeping in Kari's bed across the hall... but was this what it was like to live with someone you love? To wake up with a smile because you know that the day awaiting you was a day full of possibilities, and happiness... tai found himself lost in the imaginary life he had been gradually immersing himself within. A life with Sora...

  
  


He shook the thoughts from his mind as a dog shakes the water from its' coat. He glanced up from the blank screen of the computer to the soft sofa at the other end of the Kamiya's honey brown coffee table. Sora slept peacefully before him. She was wrapped in a soft blanket from tai's bedroom. The blanket was originally native American. Tai had bought it on vacation because it gave him a strange sense of comfort as he wrapped it around himself. The soft textiles were of reds and blacks, with white images that would be found carved into the totems of the Cherokee...

Sora looked angelic as she slept there... her soft auburn hair lay draped gracefully over the pillow as she slept soundly... she was the greatest problem for the story... how could he find poetry in words when something so much more poetic slept mearly feet from him....

  
  


Soccer... how was that a subject he could write about with the requisite passion that it would take to turn Samuel Okeya's mind. How could describing the thrill of a game in such a way that a man who was as hateful as Okeya would grant mercy to tai... mercy was not a word in that man's vocabulary.... and though tai enjoyed the lights of the stadium on his back, the cheering of the crowd around him. And the surge of adrenalin as it filled his veins... it was not from the heart..........

  
  
  
  


inspiration moves in ways we cannot truly grasp. It slips through the clutched fingers of the fist like water...we are at the mercy of such things as this... we cannot command the ideas to us as we would a disobedient dog. We are at their beckon... and sometimes the greatest inspirations are ones we are to blind to recognize from clear skies... this is the case for Taichi Kamiya.. With strong exasperated movements he clutched his head tightly... the rigorous thought as to what to say was more tiring then the hardest workout... he was shaken from his tortured thoughts by the image of Sora contentedly stirring in her seat. She remained soundly asleep, and yet she now faced him clearly...

  
  


He studied her... the soft features glistened about her with a feeling love and warmth that gave comfort to her observer. Her lips pulled upward ever so slightly.. The sleeping smile gave tai a sudden jolt of warmth. And for that moment he wanted those lips to his own. he needed to pull her soft smile to his lips and share a kiss.. Yet.. It wouldn't be right to steal this kiss from her.. He couldn't allow himself to kiss her with out her knowing... If someday he would have the courage to do so.. He wanted to know that she wanted the kiss as he did....

  
  


He reached over slowly as to not wake her, and with the tips of his rough fingers he brushed the auburn hair from her eyes. He lost himself for a moment as she cuddled affectionately against the hand. His heart began to feverishly pound as a lump solidified within his throat. Sora was dreaming that was obvious... but of what?..... her soft pink lips brushed against his palm causing him to slip into a dreamlike state which took him several moments to return from. He smiled warmly as he patted her head.. It was then as he looked at her that it became clear... the answer suddenly materialized from the mist that clouded his mind as a ghost in the night. Sora......

  
  


The assignment had been to write of whatever he wanted... and this topic unlike any other he could write volumes on. He knew her better then any other, and she could evoke passions and depths from tai in a way that seemed unmeasurable to him... he felt his hands fly to the keys as a falcon cuts the sky as a razor. Tai began to type, and as the empty screen of the soft charcoal black laptop began to fill with words he found his hands and mind moving despite him. Perhaps it was some spectral possession over him.... but more likely still the dam had broken, and from it poured a river of feelings held too long in confinement. He had loved her for years and now for the first time the words were given an outlet, and from that outlet the words flowed forth.

  
  


Sentences, to paragraphs, to pages.. The boy found himself less an author and more a reader... he was barely conscious of what he was saying as his mind remained in the veil of a haze... it was a story... he found himself reading it as he wrote it. 

  
  


The heroin... A young woman... one who was as kind as she was beautiful. With eyes of ruby flame she portrayed the fire of her spirit... she had a strength that surpassed adversity..... a teenager, and yet older in spirit then in years. She had bore pain and heartache, and yet the pane didn't jade her to life... she was Sora....

  
  


The hero... a young man with a dream. He had known this angelic girl thought his life and with every hour that passed he fell deeper in love with her. He saw her through eyes of love, and through those eyes he found that he could love no other... perhaps he could have told her if his fear didn't hold him as tight as it did. The fear of losing what he had kept him from taking that step forward. And in his silence time passed for the two.. They were in love, yet the silence of un-spoken vows eventually crushed them...

  
  


_"And with tear soaked eyes I looked upon her.... she was every bit as beautiful as the heavens could boast. Her silken hair flowed gracefully over the wind_s that danced about_ her. I saw her then.. In that perfect white gown. She turned to me and smiled that same childlike smile I had known for so long. And as before my breath caught within my throat..._

  
  


_"Taichi... I just wanted to tell you that I love you... you have always been there for me, and I love you for it." she said softly as she kissed my cheek that turned a crimson blush as her pink lips touched my skin. She turned, her gown flowing on the breeze like a mist... she took his arm..._

  
  


_Oh god how I wanted to call to her... scream her name into the heavens and sweep her into my embrace. I wanted to tell her.. I had to tell her... but as I watched my heart sank deeper into the depths of emptiness. The words couldn't come...._ _so I watched... and with one last fleeting glimpse she smiled at me from the car window..._

  
  


_And then, as a soft tendril of smoke, she was gone... and only then as it truly dawned on me did the words come... and with a crying soft voice I whispered them.. Over and over, no louder then a heartbeat and with the same rhythmic repetition......_

  
  


_"I love you Sora...._

  
  


_I love you Sora...._

  
  


_I will love you forever.... my Sora....."_

  
  
  
  


what is the one force in life that can breed the most painful outcomes?

What is the one thing that can bring the deepest sorrow and most limitless despair?

What is this one thing that can ruin a life, and kill a love before it begins?

The silence 

  
  


**_The end...._**_"_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tai looked over the story in awe... it was finished.... it was his story.. His nightmare... his possible autobiography. And all that remained to be done was name it. Tai didn't require debate over the name, for there could be no other.... he typed the keys slowly with trepidation:

  
  


**__****_Silent vows_**

****_ By Taichi Kamiya_

  
  
  
  
  
  


*********************** 

  
  


Sora awoke slowly, stretching periodically in a catlike manner as she found that it was around midnight now. Tai was gone from view, yet as she listened to the silence she could hear the steaming waters of the shower from the master bathroom. She found a part of herself intrigued at the idea of barging in on him. She chuckled lightly at the image. He would scream in utter terror, probably louder then Mimi when a spider digimon took up residence in her hat. Sora giggled lightly at the image of tai's girlish scream, and yet blushed at the rest of the image that was creeping into her teenage mind. She mentally kicked herself for thinking like that.. She had noticed that her personality was becoming closer to tai's as they spent more time with one another...

  
  


It was then that she noticed the laptop on the coffee table... tai had forgotten to close it down, due to his body's desire to take a long hot shower to wash some of the stress out of his tense muscles. Sora smiled softly and pulled the computer to her lap. She began to read softly to herself. And as the first paragraph ended she was frozen.... he had written a story about her...

  
  


Her mind spun as a dervish with contradictory thoughts.... she knew it would be right to put the computer back and not read any further... tai had meant to keep this private... And she didn't want to continue on the same primacy that she didn't snoop through his room as she had been staying here... she respected his privacy... yet.... What girl could refuse the opportunity to see them self through the eyes of the one they love? And that is what was offered here... the chance to know herself as tai knew her.... in the end, she found that the battle was a losing one.... she continued to read.......

  
  


*********************** 

  
  
  
  


tai stepped from the shower dripping with scalding water. His bronze and muscular chest steamed outward with wispy tendrils. He groaned contentedly as he tested his muscles lightly. They flexed and contracted with ease. Tai smiled lightly at the effect the shower had on him. He was more relaxed now, more clear... he reached up with his hand and used his clawlike grip to pull the slicked hair from his wet brow. His hair fell in spiky bangs out of his eyes.

  
  


He reached over with his dripping hand to the towel rack where a large and fluffy white one lay ready. He focused on the fabric before him and as you can reach outward with the hand he reached for it with his mind. His eyes gleamed gold for only a second as the towel leapt from its' perch and to his fingers. He smirked lightly at the ease of the act... he had almost mastered the gift that the digital world had left him. The powers were hard to dominate, yet tai refused to be at their mercy... they were almost entirely under his command now.

  
  


He began to dry away the dripping hot water from his muscular body. He took the large towel and tying it at his waste pushed the bathroom door open. The coolness of the house hit him as the hot, moist, air rushed outward. He looked to the window at his right to find that it was quite late. Making a quick stop to his room he discarded the towel for a pair of boxer which he normally wore around the house. He had for the most part gotten so used to Sora's presence in his life that he didn't really think that walking up to her in nothing but a pair of light blue undershorts could be taken as anything but comfort. Stretching once more he stepped from his room and went off in search of his roommate.

  
  


As he walked into the main room he froze to find her staring at the screen of his laptop. In that half a heartbeat he cursed his stupidity for leaving the damn thing on. Originally it would have been for just him and Okeya to read the story, not Sora... she was the last person who he wanted to find out... it crushed him to imagine what she must be thinking.... here she is staying over at her best friend's house and then she finds out that the friend was planning something on her the whole time. Tai just preyed that her thoughts were staying relatively clean... he would die if she thought he had planned to do something like that... how could tai Kamiya exist if Sora Takenouchi wished he didn't......

  
  
  
  


She looked up from the screen to him with tear soaked eyes. She looked at him with so much sadness that it killed him and melted him all at once.... who would imagine one look would be so able to crush and kill. Tai would slit his wrists right now if it would take the tears from her crimson eyes... he could only imagine the betrayal she must be feeling...and as he looked at her tears he felt his own suddenly begin to appear.

  
  


"Tai.... this was the most beautiful thing I have ever read....." she whispered softly. Tai froze as the words dawned on him.

  
  


"You..... liked it?" he said with both question and hope.

  
  


"It was incredible.... but why didn't he tell her?"

  
  


Tai looked downward. "He's a fool... he loved her with all his heart and because he was to much of a coward he didn't tell her.... he lost her because he couldn't let her know how much he loved her....." tai said softly as he looked to Sora.

  
  


"He should have..... if he had, he would have found out that she loved him back...." Sora smiled at him.

  
  


"She loved him back?" tai said as his eyes begin to widen at the implications of what she said.

  
  


"No...." he saddened lightly at the word.

  
  


"She loves him back.... she always has loved him back." Sora said softly as her eyes sparkled in the light.

  
  


They drew closer. He was inches from her as he allowed his hands to slip around her holding her to him. Sora rested her hand on his strong chest and allowed her fingers to trace the outline of his muscles within his coppery skin. As her hand slipped around his six-pack he drew in breath sharply and held it. She smiled lightly as she let her hands travel up his sides gingerly. She felt every shuddering breath as she glided her finger across his ribs... he responded to her touch in ways he didn't comprehend. Sora was amazed at how right it felt.. She trusted him completely, any boy would be acting on their feelings by now...... but tai was different, he didn't pressure her for more... and they both knew that if he asked she would happily give herself to him right now.. Sora marveled at the boy before her... he was handsome strong and even sexual... yet all the time he maintained control enough to be grateful for what she gave. And not rush the new life that suddenly had opened to them. 

  
  


"Sora?...."

  
  


"Shut up tai..." she pushed him backwards against the wall catching him off-guard. And before he could utter anything more then a startled yelp she kissed him. The kiss was an impassioned one born years in the making... Sora surprised tai by showing this new side. She had never before seemed as sexual, or as lustful. Tai found himself getting over the suddenness of the kiss quickly before he sank into it as you sink into a warm bath. He grinned against her lips as his hands roamed against her back and found themselves stroking her hair lovingly. The kiss was a deep one as tai suddenly sprung forward and gripping her tightly turned her so that she was now pressed against the wall. He pressed their bodies together so tightly that it became more lustful, Sora groaned as she reveled in the feeling of tai's tongue within her mouth. She clung to him tightly and passionately they kissed. Tai lifted her in his arms suddenly, yet even then the kiss didn't break. 

  
  


Maintaining the kiss still, he walked her across the room and lay her against the sofa. It was only then as they remained tightly pressed to one another that they ended the kiss enough for tai to ask her one question.... 

  
  


"Sora.... could we..... Ummm... you know?" he looked at her with a sobering effect.

  
  


"Tai... I love you, but I would kinda like to wait....." she looked at him hesitantly, searching for disappointment, or even anger... she found none..

  
  


"Are you disappointed?" she asked meekly... yet as she looked up to meet his eyes she found no anger or distrust.. She found pride

  
  


"Sora Takenouchi.... I have never once in my entire life been disappointed in you.....

  
  


we can do that when you're ready. You're worth waiting for...." he smiled as he brushed her cheek lovingly.

  
  


"Sora... do you think we should re-write the end to the story?" he questioned

  
  


"No...."

  
  


"Why, I would think that you above anyone would want a happy ending...."

  
  


"The story doesn't need one..... "

  
  


"And why's that?" he smirked

  
  


"Because we get the happy ending....."

  
  
  
  


spring break flew as time flies when it is enjoyed. Sora and tai fell deeper into the newfound love they shared. Each night and day they spent together passed as a heartbeat. They didn't let the story come to pass.. never once did a silent vow go between them., Sora and tai kept no secrets for the rest of their lives, the word "lives" is inaccurate though for from that night onward it was one life they shared. And though like any great love story, the story of tai and Sora wasn't devoid of fights, it wasn't empty of pains, but it was a happy ending.... 

  
  


As for the fate of Samuel Okeya.... he did fail the paper, yet that was never in question... he never however was hated by either tai or by Sora... hate wasn't them... they pitied what he was, and that was the one true way to win over him... His fate was the same as all those teachers you remember for their harsh or cruel domineers.... they simply die and fade away, no monuments of their impact, no honors at their wakes.... they simply disappear as their memory fades into the mists.... alone into the silence..........

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_as we write we bare our souls in a way_**

**_the words are born from our own minds and thought_**

**_over the ages it hasn't changed or altered from that beginning_**

**_the tools have changed, in an age of technology the spell check has outdated the pen_**

**_where once there was large leather bound books now magic talismans that can hold volumes_**

**_yet no computer however advanced could form soul enough to write the words from heart_**

**_in a world of words the means are irrelevant, it's the love we portray that makes a masterpiece_**

**_and for that no soul of silicon could ever compare_**

  
  


**_be true to your words and ideals,_**

**_ for they alone are truly unique to yourself_**

  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:logan91235@aol.com



End file.
